


"Sir, the truth is, I talk to God all the time"

by schroedingersfox



Series: Resident Advisory [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/pseuds/schroedingersfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a classic," he says, but Clint's still the only one he knows who can appreciate masterpieces from the 1980s. </p>
<p>(International Fanworks Day 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sir, the truth is, I talk to God all the time"

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Resident Advisory AU, the school year before the main story.

“Clint, this is the third store I have checked. The movie _does not exist_.”

There was a huff on the other end of the line. “Of course it exists, it’s a classic! I didn’t imagine watching it.”

Loki balanced his phone on his shoulder while he started the ignition. “Even the associate working the register hadn’t heard of it.”

“Then they obviously have _bad taste_.”

“I’m now wondering about yours,” Loki countered, though his mouth pulled into a smile. “I’m checking another place, but it’s the last one. If you still want me to watch _Ladyhawke_ , then _you’re_ buying it.”

 


End file.
